


Forgotten Sorrow

by BMC



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMC/pseuds/BMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about young love.<br/>The joys of it and the hurtful and also bad sides of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Sorrow

 

PROLOGUE:

I look in the mirror, the imagine before me was not the girl I was used to.

The sorrow in her eyes was out there for the world to see.

Was just to much.

Trying to forget was the worst part, with the imagines of the life I longed to forget was still permantly within my mind.

A Forgotten Sorrow was still permantly there before me.

Prologue.

I sat there with the love of my life looking out at the sights passing me by.

"You alright love?" Edward asking me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course" I said, and contined to look out the window, Within my mind I was not alright, I havent told him yet, I knew he would probably loose it. I knew that for sure.

He knew everything there was to know about my past, he accepted it, it was strange, this beautiful man before me loving me every day knowning that he knew my life was less than thrilling, the hurt, the pain and the lost that i went through and he still was here.

The memories were still there, still within my mind, i couldnt get rid of them if I wanted to, the time wish I wished I could have forget forever, the person I could forget forever.

To think or say his name still caused my heart to loose it.

"I love you" Edward said taking my hand in his, causing me to come out of my musings.

"As I Love you" I said to him.

This is what matters, this now. My life now, with this beautiful man.

I knew I could never forget about my past and the things I had done, but at least I could put my mind to rest for now.


End file.
